


Pillow Talk and Other Stories

by daniellalovestowrite



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniellalovestowrite/pseuds/daniellalovestowrite
Summary: A collection of writings about my favorite pairing:*PILLOW TALK: [One-shot] Jaal and Sara engage in pillow talk... which leads to another round of tumbling in the sheets.*RESONANCE: [Short series] The angara call it "ushior," or the occasion when one meets his or her mate. It is as beautiful as it is rare, and some even consider it to be the greatest gift one could get in life. Jaal never expected to find his mate, but fate has other plans.





	1. Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished the game and needed to vent out my love for this big purple cinnamon roll.

_Squishy_. Ah, yes, Jaal remembered it now. That was the term that Drack had used to describe the human species during one of the krogan’s conversations with the turian Vetra. The angara didn’t have a direct translation of the word in Shelesh, but now, as Jaal traced a finger along Sara’s bare hip, relishing at how her flesh dipped and molded to his touch, he finally understood what that meant.  
  
Soft. Smooth. Supple. Completely different from him, or from anyone else he had ever known.  
  
“Squishy.”  
  
A burst of laughter directed his gaze to his dearest’s face.  
  
“Did you really just call me squishy?” Cheeks pink from their recent exertions, she gave him a warm, languorous smile. She was gloriously naked beside him, her head resting on his shoulder, her hair splayed across the pillows like a blanket spun from brown silk.  
  
Jaal was all too aware that she could never be considered beautiful in angaran standards, that she was too different, but his heart saw what the mind, enslaved as it was by the trappings of society, could not—beauty that transcended boundaries. Like a goddess that descended from a distant star.  
  
Goddess. He liked that. Perhaps he should call her that more often.  
  
Smiling, he reached out to brush a few strands from her face. “Yes. It was a term that Drack used before to describe you and your species.”  
  
“Ten minutes after having sex and we’re talking about Drack? I know I hadn’t gotten much practice in this area, but I didn’t know I was that bad.”  
  
Jaal stilled. “I—No, of course not. You were perfect. Are perfect. I didn’t mean to insinuate otherwise, I was merely—“  
  
“Oh, Jaal, relax, I’m just joking.” Her eyes shone with mirth. “Although I wouldn’t mind getting complimented like that. A girl could get used to it.”  
  
“Then I shall say it as often as you desire, dearest. You know I would do anything for you. My heart and soul are yours.”  
  
“Be careful, or else I’ll end up becoming the spoiled Ryder twin here. I don’t think Scott will forgive me for taking the role that he’s spent years to master.”  
  
She laughed once more, and Jaal let himself appreciate the wanton movements that her bountiful breasts made. They were too entrancing to ignore—and unfailingly arousing, he thought wryly, as he felt himself hardening against his thigh yet again. Were human breasts really supposed to be this erotic?  
  
“So. Aside from me being squishy, what else were you thinking about? You seemed pensive.”  
  
“I… was contemplating how different yet familiar your body is. Strange yet beautiful. You are all softness, the opposite of us, and yet not so different so as to prevent me from making love to you as a man would to a woman he adores.” Giving into temptation, he loomed over her to descend on one alabaster globe, capturing its dusky nipple in a wet caress. Sara gasped in surprise, but he continued with his ministrations, his tongue sweeping against the bud until it was swollen and pebbled.  
  
Then, he guided his mouth upwards, dropping kisses on her collar bone, her neck, all the way to the base of her ear. “You are the same in all the right places, in all the right way. As if you were some being created for me to love and worship.”  
  
“God, the way you talk.” Sara exclaimed breathlessly.  
  
Rising on his elbows, Jaal grinned. “As you well know, I am gifted with a talented tongue.”  
  
She moaned at that, a sound that caused blood to pool into his manhood.  
  
“Then let’s put it to good use,” she said, quickly wounding her arms around his shoulders and pulling him for a kiss.  
  
They met in a tangle of tongues, as was always the case with Sara. It was never the simple peck of the mouths that characterized angaran kisses, but something much more forbidden, carnal and incendiary that never failed to leave him throbbing with need. Perhaps it was the way she whimpered in delight whenever he nibbled her lips, or how she would press her body against him in time with the sweep of his tongue—her breasts flat against his chest, her heated core grinding against him, taunting him with the delights of her slick depths.  
  
He could not understand why; all he knew, all that his heart, his body, his soul was telling him was that he needed her. And he needed her now.  
  
Abruptly, he ended the kiss and raised himself so that he was kneeling before her, which was no easy feat given that he was shaking with want and could barely function above pounding of his heart.  
  
“Take me, Jaal. Now.” Panting, Sara snaked her hands down towards the center of her open thighs, and—  
  
_Stars._  
  
Jaal forgot how to breathe. He could only stare at the wicked sight before him, not fully trusting himself to believe this was really happening—Sara’s fingers opening her folds to him, his seed from their previous lovemaking coating her entrance and trickling from her core. On a visceral level, he understood that this was the ultimate act of trust, and he was humble by it.  
  
_Stars. He was about to burst._ “You’re mine, Sara.”  
  
“Yes, I’m yours, Jaal.”  
  
And then he plunged into her like a beast, making them both gasp at the current of pleasure that shot through them like lightning. He wanted to weep at how effortlessly he slid into her, their combined fluids easing his movements as he glided in and out of her tight heat.  
  
Intense pleasure flooded his senses, overwhelming him with a multitude of sensations. Sara’s mewls of ecstasy. The salty taste of her neck on his tongue. The sounds of flesh pounding into flesh. The groans erupting from his chest. Sara’s pulsations enveloping him, increasing in tempo with every merciless thrust of his—  
  
She erupted. _“Jaaaaal!”_  
  
The delicious tightness of her climax brought about his own. Throwing his head back sharply, he drove into her one last time as he poured his seed to her welcoming heat. He collapsed beside her without breaking free of their intimate connection.  
  
“I love you, Sara.”  
  
She still throbbed around him even as she burrowed deep into his arms. “I love you, too, Jaal.”


	2. Resonance - pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've taken liberties with the lore and the plot. Just enjoy it for what it is.

_“…Sara…”_  
  
Sara was in pain—unbearable, mind numbing pain that tore through every cell of her being. She tried to scream and flail around, to express even just a fraction of the hell she felt inside, but her body refused to heed her.  
  
_“…relieved… you… alright…”_  
  
_Al… right…_  
  
_“…promise… find… you…”_  
  
_Pro… mise…_  
  
Words danced and echoed around her, but she couldn’t piece them together into something coherent. Her brain was too muddled, her body too broken, and she was powerless to fight against the tide that carried her in and out of consciousness.  
  
_“…Sara…”_  
  
Oh, how she just wanted to stay unconscious, to remain in the abyss. There was nothing painful there. Everything was quiet. And empty. And numb.  
  
_“…don’t… give… in…”_  
  
But that voice…  
  
_“…hang… on…”_  
  
It was that damn voice that kept drawing her out just as she’s resigned herself into oblivion. It was keeping her in the light where everything hurt.  
  
_“…please…”_  
  
It wasn’t fair. She was happier in the darkness. She shouldn’t have to go back. Maybe if she blocked it out…  
  
_“…please… live…”_  
  
Ah, finally, she could feel herself slipping away now. It was so easy, so simple to fade away.  
  
_“…live…”_  
  
And then... she let everything go.  
  
*  
  
The thick clouds of smoke were finally starting to clear up. Though there were some parts which were still enveloped by them, the entire crash site was now clear enough to survey from Jaal’s vantage point beneath a clump of trees. Broken sections of what appeared to be an entire wing of a spacecraft were scattered about on the field, some of them still ablaze. And then there were the strange bodies decorating the scene like some piece of morbid art.  
  
“ _Skkut_ ,” he heard his brother curse through the comm, “it is worse than I expected. What are those, corpses?”  
  
“It appears so, Lathoul. I believe these are the humans that we have heard of from the Paraan.” Jaal frowned, lowering his Lanat. Although he held no fondness for the species—especially after what they have done to his people on Kadara—he was still unnerved at the display of death in front of him. The ground was painted black-red with blood and ash, and there must be close to half a hundred bodies strewn around. Such needless loss of life.  
  
“What do you think happened, Jaal?”  
  
“I cannot say for sure without taking a closer look.”  
  
“Now that I think about it, those broken containers…”  
  
“What about them?”  
  
“I believe they have been used to house the humans. There is a group of them that are still intact a few paces north-west from where you are. They seem to have escaped the brunt of the impact from the crash, and my readings are getting faint signals from inside of them—heartbeats and body heat.”  
  
“Thank you, Lathoul. Salum, Jarun and I are going to investigate things closer and check for survivors. I expect you to cover for us.”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Jaal waited for the others’ confirmation before continuing, “And Marik?”  
  
“Sir?” came the younger soldier’s reply on the other end.  
  
“Report that the disturbance was caused by a human vessel crashing here. There may be survivors.” He relayed through the comm as he replaced his sniper with a better suited Rozerad. “Tell Evfra that I am requesting a medical team here quickly.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
“Salum, Jarun, wait on standby until I give the signal.” Jaal straightened from where he was crouching behind a boulder. Using his visor to scan the field, he noted that there were indeed signs of life coming from the group of pods on the north-west end. Aside from them, nothing else were displaying any activity. They were free to investigate. “Go.”  
  
The two figures of his comrades emerged from either side of him. With practiced agility, the three of them moved toward the group of survivors, deftly maneuvering around the chunks of burning debris and corpses that obstructed their path.  
  
“ _Skkut_ , what horrible smell,” Salum started coughing from his left.  
  
True enough, the rancid smell of burning flesh was heavy in the air, and Jaal regretted not grabbing his mask along the way. Who would’ve though he would need it here on Aya?  
  
“Just move quickly; we’re almost there. The sooner we can get to the survivors, the faster we can get out of here.” As he neared the pods, Jaal placed his pistol back within its sheath. Then, bending over to clutch at the edge of the metal husk, he turned to his companions. “There is a small opening on the side. With enough force, I think we can pry them open.”  
  
“And quickly. I don’t think they will survive without circulation for too long.” Jarun added grimly.  
  
Without further delay, the three of them went to work, wrenching the pods open and extracting the humans inside. Two males and one female, all in deep slumber despite the bruises they sustained from the crash, were soon transferred to better grounds, away from the smoke and foul odor just a few paces from the site.  
  
As Jaal were placing the fourth human on the ground, a familiar figure slipped from the shadows. “I came to help, brother. I was beginning to get bored just looking at you all do the work. How many more are there?”  
  
“Only two left. Salum and Jarun already have them,” Jaal said, standing up and brushing off the soot from his armor. “Any word from Marik, Lathoul?”  
  
“He’s on his way with Doctor Parosha.”  
  
Satisfied with this information, Jaal nodded and turned toward the site. “While we wait, we should scan the area for anything we can use. There may be useful technology we can adapt, similar to what our cousins in Voeld did with the Firaan.”  
  
As they talked, they came face to face with Salum, who was carrying a small female in his arms. “This one’s vitals are weak, but I think it will live. It was an inch away from suffocating to death by the time I got the lid open.”  
  
And then... it happened.  
  
As soon as he set his sights on the woman, Jaal sucked in a breath. An unknown sensation struck him like a bolt of lightning, and pierced him to the very core of his soul.  
  
At that moment, he felt the entire world swirl into obscurity around him. Thoughts about his mission, his comrades, or anything else disappeared in a blink of an eye; there was only her. The uniqueness of her features. The rise and dip of her body. The softness of her skin. He wanted to take them all in.  
  
The half of his heart. The keeper of his soul.  
  
_My mate._  
  
Jaal stopped breathing.  
  
“Brother, what happened?” Lathoul’s question seemed to come from somewhere far away. Jaal didn’t have time to process or respond to it. His body was already in motion even before he realized what he was doing.  
  
“Give her to me,” he growled. Without waiting for Salum, he slipped his arms beneath her shoulders and knees, and hoisted her up against his chest, making sure to be as gentle as possible. His mind raced, just as a frenzy of emotions wreaked havoc inside him.  
  
Was this the Resonance? How was it possible? To resonate alone was a rare enough occurrence, but with an alien? No, no—this was madness. He must be mistaken.  
  
But Jaal knew that there was no mistake. The simple feel of her weight on his arms was enough to send desire and possessiveness to surge through his veins. Even now, even without knowing a single thing about her, his heart hammered relentlessly against his chest at her proximity.  
  
_Mine. Mine. Mine._  
  
“Jaal, do you know it?” Lathoul peered over his shoulder to get a closer look.  
  
“ _Her_ ,” Jaal hissed. “Not _it_. _Her_.”  
  
His brother’s eyes widened at his tone.  
  
His breath coming in shallow pants, Jaal fought to control his rampant emotions. “Forgive me. I—I must go back. I need to see the Moshae about something. I will leave you to oversee everything here until Marik and the others get back.”  
  
“Shouldn’t you just leave it— _her_ here with the others?”  
  
_“No.”_ The thought of being separated from her was enough to send him on a rage. “There’s no need. I will bring her to the clinic.”  
  
He turned before his brother could say anything more.


End file.
